


'Twas the night before Christmas.

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas' son!louis, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mince pie, louis is not technically an elf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie może spać, więc idzie na dół po przekąskę, och, ale kim jest ten śliczny tyłek szturchający drzewo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the night before Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Twas the night before Christmas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076505) by [Fifilarroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifilarroo/pseuds/Fifilarroo). 



> Świąteczny shot, który jest czystym fluffem i mam nadzieję, że pokochacie go tak, jak i ja <3

Była noc przed świętami, kiedy to wszystko się stało. To nie był poruszający się potwór, ani nawet mysz.

Okej, ktoś się ruszał. Tą osobą był Harry Styles. Obudził się około trzeciej nad ranem i po przewróceniu się na drugi bok, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie wrócić do snu, nawet na chwilę.

Mówią, że jest dzieckiem, ale Harry po prostu kocha święta. Kalendarze adwentowe, prowadzące do wielkiego dnia, mince pies*, grzane wino (może nie takie dziecinne) i oczywiście prezenty. Budzi się, żeby znaleźć pończochy, wypełnione dziwnymi, małymi, tanimi gadżetami, pędzi w dół po schodach, żeby zobaczyć drzewko otoczone zapakowanymi prezentami i całą swoją rodzinę razem i jest po prostu szczęśliwy.

W każdym razie, Harry zdecydował, że potrzebuje północną świąteczną przekąskę. Niezgrabnie zszedł po schodach. Otworzył jedną z szafek kuchennych i zaczął szeleścić, aż znalazł to, czego szukał. Podniósł to i trzymał to w triumfalnie w powietrzu. Zdjął srebrną folię i ugryzł swoją mince pie. Zamknął oczy i delektował się smakiem.

Usłyszał szelest dochodzący z salonu. Myśląc, że może to jego mama przygotowywała prezenty, pośpiesznie schował mince pie w ustach i powędrował do salonu, żeby zaoferować jej pomocną dłoń, ale spotkał się z czyimś (dość atrakcyjnym) tyłkiem, kiedy ten ktoś pochylał się, kontrolując prezenty i to z całą pewnością nie był tyłek jego mamy.

Wydał z siebie dziewczęcy krzyk i facet z niesamowitym tyłkiem uderzył się głową w gałęzi drzewka. Zaklął pod nosem i drzewo zakołysało się. Złapał za jego gałęzie, żeby nie spadło, przed odwróceniem się, żeby spotkać oczy Harry'ego.

\- Um... cześć? - Chłopak niezręcznie podrapał się po karku.

\- Co, do cholery, robisz w moim domu?! - Harry pisnął. Chłopiec miał na sobie obcisłe jeansy i czerwoną bluzę z puszystymi, białymi podszewkami.

\- Ja... cóż uh... Ja może być, lub nie synem Świętego Mikołaja... Albo coś? - Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a następnie zagryzł wargi.

\- Czekaj... co? Jesteś psychopatą?! - Harry nadal szeptał, ale teraz to było bliskie do syczenia.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to udowodnić... - Oczy chłopaka rozjaśniły się z pomysłem. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął garść brokatu.

\- Super. Błyszczy się! Teraz wiem, że jesteś synem Mikołaja. - Harry powiedział sarkastycznie.

Louis przewrócił oczami. Rzucił złoty pył w powietrze, na początku nic się nie działo, ale potem wszystko zaczęło wirować w okół pokoju i zamieniło się w śnieg. Chłopak machnął dłońmi i zebrał wszystko razem, tworząc małego reniferka. Podskakiwał wdzięcznie po pokoju, a potem stanął u stóp Harry'ego.

Patrzył na niego w szoku, a potem wyciągnął rękę. Renifer powąchał go, a następnie potarł głową o jego dłoń. Harry odskoczył z powrotem, trzymając swoją dłoń. - Cholera! To jest zimne!

\- Cóż, nah, to nie tak, że to jest śnieg, czy coś. - Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Okej, więc teraz mogę powiedzieć, że ci wierzę? Jakie jest twoje imię?

\- Cóż, oczywiście, jestem synem Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Co? Naprawdę?

\- Nie, głupku. Nazywam się Louis.

\- Och. Jestem Harry.

\- Wiem. - Louis spojrzał na swoje stopy.

\- Co? Skąd?

\- Jesteś na samym szczycie listy 'najmilszych' każdego roku.

\- Co, naprawdę?! - Harry powiedział podekscytowany.

\- Um, cóż, tak. Przychodzę, cóż, przychodzę tu każdego roku.

\- Ale dlaczego Mikołaj nie przychodzi?

Louis spojrzał lekko zszokowany. - Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że 60-latek może po prostu streścić się i odwiedzić każdy dom na świecie w ciągu 24 godzin?! - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba nie. - Harry wymamrotał.

\- Plus, on jest na emeryturze. Więc posiadanie mnie tutaj jest honorem. - Louis skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Więc to znaczy, że jestem specjalny?

\- Uh, cóż, uh, nie, nie bardzo. - Louis wyjąkał. - Lubię tu przychodzić, bo mi się podobasz, nie, nie! Mam na myśli to! Po prostu przychodzę tu, bo mi się to podoba! - Teraz Louis wyglądał jak pomidor.

\- Więc ja ci się nie podobam?

\- Nie. - Louis pisnął.

\- Smutno mi, bo jesteś naprawdę słodki. - Harry żachnął się przesadnie.

\- Jestem, co? Ja... um, cóż, Ja, tak, myślę, żejesteśsłodkiimożejestemtobąstraszniezachwycony. - Louis zakrył usta obiema rękami.

Harry poszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na talii. Po czym szepnął mu do ucha. - To... Jak długo masz na mnie ochotę?

Louis zadrżał i udało mu się pisnąć. - Och, wiesz, nie długo, coś, jak 12 lat, albo coś, nic wielkiego. Kiedyś oglądałem, jak spędzasz święta z rodziną. Moim zadaniem jest upewnić się, że będziesz miał dobry dzień. Um, tak, jak każdy elf upewniam się, że w twoim Bożym Narodzeniu jest choć trochę magii.

Harry pomyślał, że to było naprawdę słodkie. - Więc, jak to się stało, że nie dostałem elfa?

\- Cóż, jesteś na samej górze, listy 'najmilszych'.

\- Och. Cieszę się, że jesteś moim elfem.

\- Cóż, mam na myśli, technicznie nie jestem e- - Harry przerwał mu w połowie, przyciskając swoje usta do ust Louisa.

Louis zamarł, w pierwszym momencie, ale kiedy Harry dalej uporczywie naciskał na jego usta, Louis zaczął mu odpowiadać, aż Harry się cofnął. - Um, więc to jest możliwe, żebyś był tutaj, nawet, kiedy nie ma świąt? - Zagryzł nerwowo wargi.

\- Tak, mogę po protu użyć pyłu, żeby mnie tu przeniósł.

\- Więc, chcesz iść na randkę?

\- Tak. - Oboje uśmiechali się, aż ich usta nie zostały złączone.

\- Najlepsze święta kiedykolwiek. - Harry wyszeptał, kiedy opierali się o siebie czołami.

To była noc prze świętami, kiedy to wszystko się stało. To nie był poruszający się potwór, ani nawet mysz. Tylko dwójka chłopców, zakochujących się w sobie, kiedy śnieg zaczął padać na zewnątrz. To będą magiczne święta.

____________________________

* mince pies to brytyjskie babeczki :)


End file.
